FBAU: Florida's Behavioral Analysis Unit
by VK Paraguay
Summary: Sequel of Team Switch. In need of a beta-reader! Follow up the team's stories! (In construction)
1. Undercover In Danger

**Author/Note: Any mistake here is mine because I'm not native english speaker :) I hope you enjoy and review, I would like to know if I can get better :D**

 **Title** : Undercover in Danger

 **Author** : Virginia Maiden aka MaidenVKPY

 **Series** : Post-fanfic Team Switch. Three weeks after Ryan graduated from the FBI agency.

 **Warnings** : Opposite explanation about Ryan's bets [CSI Miami, episode "Burned" (T5 Ep22)]

 **Note** : There is mention of the episode "Burned" of CSI Miami, but in this fanfic (chapter) a version is narrated that probably does not even come close to the one of the show, you are warned.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI Miami characters, only the FBAU characters (except Ryan) and any other agent / character that appears.**

 ** _》 》 Undercover In Danger 《 《_**

The FBAU had three cases almost at the same time, therefore they had to be distributed. Ryan went to the case closest to Miami County, Monroe; Erin, Rayna and Jim went to Volusia County, and Gary, Karl, along with Janice went to Desoto County; while Annabella and Gabriel stayed in Miami. In three days, the agents who helped in Desoto and Volusia, finalized the cases and went to Miami; but not Ryan. His case was still inconclusive, he stayed one more day and at the end finally, in the evening hours, he returned to Miami.

Meanwhile, information that would put his life at risk is revealed in the nightly news.

 **Building of Florida's Behavioral Analysis Unit, Miami - Night.**

The team was in the Rest Room, after three days of work, they had a free moment and they were reunited, waiting for Ryan. Annabella and Janice talked animatedly around the central table of the Rest Room, Gabriel and the others ate a little of the leftovers and their own food.

Erin was the only one who paid attention to the television on, watching the nightly news. She was going to change channels when she saw something that almost stopped her heart.

\- SILENCE! - She exclaimed silencing them - Listen - increased the volume of the news.

\- _And the former CSI, now an FBI agent, was undercover during his last months before being fired and then reinstated a year later_.- The reporter announced - _Years ago, Ryan Wolfe, member of the dayshift CSIs, was assigned to a special task as undercover in an FBI case. The agents went after a large group of mobsters, owners of clandestine places used for illegal gambling, the former CSI had to go undercover, pretending to be a corrupt policeman and addicted to gambling._ \- Every time she kept talking, the whole team left falling almost to the ground their jaws - _Months later, close to the dismantling of the mafia group, Ryan Wolfe was fired, since he was filmed paying a suspect, member of said group. Although this did not stop the FBI and Ryan continued undercover, until a week later, when the group was finally dismantled almost entirely. Hours later Ryan resigned to the televising chain and a year later, was reinstated like CSI. I'm Lara Young, reporting._ \- At this point, everyone was on the verge of panic, but they were not showing it ... Except for Erin, who immediately grabbed her phone looking for Ryan's number.

 **Highway, Miami - Night.**

\- Yes, Lilian. I don't think you need my permission to go out.- Ryan said on the phone.

\- _I know, but for you to not panic when you don't see me at home._ \- Lilian said.

\- And I was the one who gave attacks to your grandfather when I was not there.- Ryan said laughing.

\- _Well, see you tomorrow or if you're awake when I return, tonight._ \- Lilian commented

\- Ok see you. Goodbye.- Ryan hung up and instantly received another call.

\- _Erin calling ..._ \- said the robotic voice of the phone.

\- Attend.- Ryan ordered.

\- _Ryan!_ \- Erin exclaimed.

\- What's wrong?- Ryan asked worriedly.

\- _In the news_ \- Suddenly, something punctured the wheels of the car, causing Ryan to lose total control of it. He tried to push the brakes full force, which caused him to stop almost occupying both lanes. Ryan breathed hard, looking at the floor of the vehicle, slowly raised his head; and to his horror, a vehicle was coming at full speed behind him, hitting him and literally, causing the car to end up crushing a large part and crashing into a tree.

The vehicle that hit him was at the edge of the lane, a man got down with a satisfying smile, climbed again and drove to Miami.

 **Building of the FBAU, Miami.**

\- Ryan? Ryan? Ryan ?! - Erin exclaimed terrified - Damn it!- She screamed, hitting the wall hard. They were all in shock, and several things going through their minds. Ryan's undercover work was compromised, one, and two, apparently, they were the last to know because the followers of the mafia group sent to derail and probably murder Ryan.

\- We have to find him. Now.- Gabriel demanded.

\- Ryan had a case in Monroe. He would probably be on the road back to Miami.- Gary announced.

\- We'll take care.- Annabella and Jim said. Erin handed over her phone and they both went to trace the call.

\- I need to go home. - Erin mentioned - I have to call ... the patrol cars and Lilian.- she said tearfully, leaving the room.

\- This is not good at all. - Rayna said sadly.

 **5 minutes later.**

\- We found him! - Jim entered the room quickly - Well, not me, Ella found him. He crossed the state line between Miami Dade and Monroe, that is, he is already inside Miami Dade.- added.

\- Well, now we do not have problems of jurisdictions.- Gary said - Let's go there, now.- ordered.

 **Building of the FBAU, Miami - Sunrise**

Patrols, paramedics and the FBAU team surrounded the accident site.

The paramedics confirmed that Ryan still had a pulse and breathed with difficulty, it took 30 minutes to get him out; after achieving this, he was immediately taken to the Dade Memorial Hospital; while the others stayed processing the scene.

After four hours of surgery, Ryan was taken to Intensive Care because of the severity of his injuries.

In the waiting room, his team and friends were anxious and worried, even more so because they had no idea what would happen or if those who derailed Ryan, would again threaten his life; but being unable to do anything momentarily, the only possible thing they could do was investigate everything Ryan had investigated alongside the other FBI agents during his undercover time; therefore, they had to return to the FBAU Building to have as much information as possible.

At this time, they were gathered in the Conference Room, waiting for access to the case information. They did not wait long, since only about 10 minutes after being prepared, Annabella appeared on the screen of the room, with a look between serious and sad.

\- _Hi guys. I spoke with the agents in charge of the case that they mentioned on television. The agents Valerie Esposito, Steven Reynolds and a criminalist Margaret Wells were the ones who took the case._ \- Annabella informed - _According to the information that they could give me, this mafia group had 5 years of being installed between Miami and Broward, mainly they were members of a Cuban and Italian mafia that also included some corrupt judges, lawyers and businessmen. In Miami they had only two corrupt policemen, and with Ryan they would be three. This group was essentially dedicated to illegal gambling, but rather it was a screen for drug sales._ \- She reported showing several images of the participants and some that others reports - _Michael Lipton was among the 5 bettors with the greatest power of the mafia and one of the two biggest dealers in the group. So that the FBI could be closer to the head of the group, they had to infiltrate someone in the circle of one of those 5, and if it was the closest to the boss, better._ \- she finished.

\- And Michael Lipton was chosen. - Gabriel commented.

\- _Not quite. According to the first report, when Ryan began to infiltrate the illegal bets, Michael Lipton watched him for two or three weeks. Until he saw "potential" in Ryan and decided to "invite him to play"_ .- Annabella argued.

\- Ryan was not a betting specialist, but his uncle taught him how to count cards and cheat that at the sight of any experienced gambler, he could not see specifically. - Erin reported.

\- Well, it served him immensely if he got the attention of one of the chief's almost right-hand.- Janice said.

\- _Exactly, and according to the following reports from Ryan, he managed to get the mafia to believe he was a corrupt policeman; also for 10 months he obtained information not only from Michael Lipton, he managed to obtain various information from the other bettors about their transactions and their activities. At this point, during a payment, he was given small bags of drugs stuck in the money, with this, the FBI had confirmation that the illegal bets were a screen for drug trafficking.-_ Annabella explained.

\- How long did his mission last?- Jim asked.

\- _It lasted 11 months and two weeks. A week before, as you know, he was fired. He had complications for Lipton to accept him again, but he managed to enter again and a week later, the evidence collected was enough to arrest all the members._ \- Annabella reported - _The boss was arrested shortly after the others, just as he was heading to a plane to Brazil._ \- ended.

\- Apparently, there were some resentful.- Jim said.

\- No one suspected Ryan, I guess.- Janice said thoughtfully.

\- _Not Ryan. They suspected Lipton, because he was arrested and he was followed by Caine's sister-in-law, by order of the aforementioned._ \- Annabella said.

\- And now that they just found out they suspected the wrong one, they sent a hit man after Ryan.- Janice said.

\- Mafia supporters? Lara Young said that they were not totally dismantled.- Erin asked.

\- _Only the relatives were left. I could not tell if they're still in business._ \- Annabella answered.

\- We have to question them. - Gary said.

\- _Agents Esposito, Reynolds and Wells will come in an hour to help._ \- Annabella reported.

\- Alright. Then we'll have to ask for police custody for Ryan's room. It is possible that if they find out that he is alive, they could threaten his life again.- Karl said softly.

 **Miami Dade Crime Lab - Day.**

Three CSIs from the night shift were in the garage waiting for the arrival of the car belonging to Ryan. When it finally arrived, without waiting for more they began to process the vehicle.

\- Let's start on the outside. Erin mentioned listening as if the vehicle wheels collided with something, pulling him out of the lane that Ryan was traveling.- CSI Hayley Svouterrier said. They disarmed much of the car, but there were parts that could not be removed due to the great damage; although they could discover several things with the obtained parts.

\- I just found something. The wheels have holes, the suspect used spikes for Ryan to lose control. - CSI Andrew Davalos said showing the wheels, Hayley approached shining the flashlight.

\- They are the spikes used by some patrol cars when a suspect was driving a stolen car. - Hayley reported.

\- The suspect pulled Ryan out of the lane he was driving. It is likely that when braking hard, he ended between the two lanes.- Andrew said, circling the vehicle and stopping in the back - Ryan looked at the floor of the car, then he did not see that a car would crash from behind.- tilted slightly his head - There are transfer spots here. I need to take a sample.- said straightening.

\- It can be any car of any color.- the CSI Eliane Wescott contradicted.

\- It's dark green.- Andrew argued.

\- They spent 8 hours, they could paint it in a variety of colors.- Eliane said narrowing her eyes - It is the mafia, although the car maintenance sites are closed, they will find a way to paint it.- she added crossing her arms over her chest.

\- I detest when you're right.- Andrew sighed - Okay, let's keep look … ing. What is that?- Said pointing to a mark on the plate, Eliane approached crouching at the height of the license plate.

\- It's half of a license plate.- He said.

\- Great.- Andrew announced smiling.

\- That could be stolen.- Eliane added, to which Andrew looked annoyed.

 **Mansion in an unknown place - Day.**

A tall man, dark skin, dark hair and dark suit dress; It was located in front of the window, staring out the outskirts of his mansion. Another man of similar appearance but lower approached quickly.

\- Is it done? - asked the first man.

\- People do not speak. No one mentions what situation he is in.- The second one answered.

\- He betrayed us, we must make him pay. Search everything, investigate where it is, whether it is alive or not, I want to know.- The man growled - If he is still alive, send Carisi, to finish him.- he added.

\- Yes sir.-

\- Ryan Wolfe will pay to mess with my brother and our family ... I also have the theory that he is not the only one who knows about us.- he growled.

 **Building of the FBAU.**

Three agents, two brunettes and one blond dressed in a black suit, entered the building with a steady march and a face that emanated "do not mess with us", three members of the Quantico FBI. They were received by Karen West, who guided them to the Conference Room.

\- Agents.- one of them said. Everyone looked at them instantly, Gary being the first to get up and address the trio.

\- Agent Johansson. I was informed that you handled the case that was exposed on television.- Gary greeted each one.

\- Agent Reynolds. Yes, we had received information about the case before we turned it in one. A couple of undercovers officers in another cartel, had witnessed a few illegal activities of this mafia; they could not get solid information, and then we remember that in a 2-month trial before Wolfe went undercover, Lt. Caine had used Wolfe in undercover to discover the mole informing the FBI.- The blonde reported.

\- How did you contacted Ryan?- Gabriel asked.

\- To prevent that the CSI get involved, we resort to discreet meetings. We made ourselves pass by messengers and every three weeks or a month, we went to the Laboratory to leave a "personal" message.- Wells said making quotation marks in personal - Ryan, in the same days, visited his uncle and we were in the corridors, pretending to be neighbors or relatives at times; It worked for all the months the mission lasted.- she added.

\- The case, was at risk when Ryan was fired? - Rayna asked.

\- A little, yes it was. A patrolman and a homicide detective were also betting with Lipton, when the lieutenant ordered Lipton to follow, they first doubted Wolfe even more when the investigator Salas recorded a video, used as evidence to fire him.- Agent Esposito informed.

\- About the mafia, did Ryan report indications that someone else is with the boss or his right hands? Anyone who could go unnoticed. - Janice asked.

\- If they refer to the remaining members, there were only the relatives of the Mafia boss; which we investigated and showed no absolute connection to the mafia business.- Agent Reynolds confirmed.

\- There were 5 other undercover agents, they were not related like Ryan; but they helped us in case Ryan could not report on time.- Wells said.

\- These undercovers, how did they get close to Ryan? - Jim asked.

\- The 5 undercovers were from the DEA, they are inside cartels that participated with this mafia for the traffic of their drugs. One cartel is located here in Miami and the other in Broward; both used the mafia that Ryan was infiltrated to expand their drugs. The payments were made as if they were betting payments.- Agent Esposito reported - That's why when we read the names of the members of this betting mafia, we discovered several judges, lawyers and policemen that in exchange for winning a bet or leaving in freedom some trafficker, they were given a large sum of money. The DEA and the FBI agreed that Ryan would help dismantle the illegal gambling and illicit enrichment society in exchange for the drug part being treated by the DEA.- finished.

\- That's why the report only mentions a payment with drugs and does not mention what happened with the other parts.- Janice said.

\- We need to know the name of the mafia boss in which Ryan was undercover. It's too likely that some of that group has sent Ryan to be murdered.- Gary asked.

\- Now, the only remaining one is ... Oh no. - Reynolds sighed - The half brother of Luis Giardone Martínez, Matías. We did not take it into account at that time, because he was in another country and his company was legitimate. Nor was there any indication that he was involved with his half brother.- he added.

\- Well, after the almost total dismantling of the mafia, this Matias took control of his brother's work. - Karl said softly.

\- We have to do everything possible to prevent them from going against his live again and knowing about the other undercovers. We already ordered police custody in Ryan's room.- Gary said firmly, while everyone present nodded.

 **[Two days later]** **Unknown place, Miami - Sunset / Night.**

\- Mr. Giardone.- said a dark man who was coming quickly with his boss.

\- Hernandez, are there news from Wolfe? - asked the boss.

\- Yes sir. He's alive, at the Miami Dade Memorial Hospital. According to my sources, he is in the ICU, with a police guard, sir.- the youngest man answered.

\- Send to Carisi. To end with him.- ordered.

\- Yes sir, immediately.- said the young man and left.

 **Miami Dade Memorial Hospital - Night.**

Ryan's room was currently guarded by one of his best friends during his time as a patrolman, Elias Divron. For Elias, Ryan was a younger brother and he was not going to allow a psychopath or group of them to hurt his little brother.

Elias received a list of who could visit him and of course, he was going to follow the rules; that's why when his father, Dr. Viktor Divron approached with 2 other people, he hesitated to let them in; until his father mentioned that they were Ron Wolfe and Eric Romero, relatives of Ryan, just because of that and because Ron Wolfe was like Ryan's older version, he allowed them to enter.

Minutes later, Yessika Sanchez, a detective and almost mother of Ryan, approached seriously and a little agitated.

\- Yessika, is something wrong? - Elias asked.

\- They're about to attack Ryan again. Erin and Lilian notified me of sightings of a man who follows them every time they appear here, the same reports Sam.- Yessika answered with a sigh.

\- Did you describe the man? - Elias questioned.

\- Yes, but ... - turned to look at the elevator, watching Caine and BoaVista - It can't be.- sighed putting her hand on her forehead - Don't you have to be in the lab? - said as soon as both CSI stopped in front to them.

\- We want to see Mr. Wolfe. None of the night shift tells us how he is and his time of disguise was during his work at CSI. - Caine said.

\- Ahem.- Yessika coughed - You treated him like a garbage, one, and two, you are not in the list of visitors.- she said raising an eyebrow.

\- We were his teammates, and this work was during his time at CSI.- BoaVista argued.

\- I am sorry. You are not on the list. Just as some of you invoked your seniority to make Ryan work almost twice as much as you, we will use the orders made by his family. You are not on the list and your CSI excuse will not work.- Yessika put her hands on her hip, giving a look of anger, there was no way the CSI could see her little son.

Caine and BoaVista looked at each other, turning around and retreating with the steady gaze of Elias and Yessika; until the latter noticed a person approaching them suspiciously. Yessika recognized him from the photo sent by Lilian, Erin and Sam; He pretended to say goodbye to Elias, starting to walk in the same direction that the CSIs were, in the second they crossed paths with the man dressed as a nurse, she noticed a gun and quickly, she pulled out hers, pointing at the head.

\- Stop there, scum.- Yessika said between teeth - Hand over the weapon now .- demanded. The CSIs turned around and observed Yessika pointing to a man who had a gun in the back, both drew their weapons to support the detective, even if she nearly cut off their heads.

\- The detective gave an order.- Caine exclaimed.

\- Hand over the weapon now.- BoaVista demanded. The man fixed a serious gaze, and in front of him, Elias also pointed his gun; he was literally surrounded. Slowly he drew his weapon and handed it to Yessika, Elias quickly approached, guarding his weapon and handcuffing the suspect.

He took the hit man while Yessika and the CSI stayed behind. The first mentioned went to Ryan's room, opening the door slightly and watching Ryan's uncle with his best friend, talking slowly. She grinned, turned around, meeting face to face with both CSIs.

\- They are fine? Didn't hear the situation? - BoaVista asked.

\- They're fine.- Yessika sighed - I just want Ryan to wake up - she said lamenting.

\- We all want that. - Caine said - The man who was trying to kill him is in custody.- he added.

\- The mafia will send more. - Yessika murmured.

\- And we'll stop them. They will not hurt one of our own.- BoaVista said firmly, Yessika only made a slight grimace.

 **To be continue…**

 **In the next chapter "Sheep in wolf's clothing"**


	2. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing (Part 1)

**Title** : Sheep in wolf's clothing

 **Author** : Virginia Maiden aka MaidenVKPY

 **Series** : Post-fanfic Team Switch.

 **Warning** : This is the continuation of the chapter "Undercover in Danger".

 **Note** : The name of the title is the reversal of the phrase "Wolf in sheep's clothing", in my humble opinion, the cops are technically sheeps disguised as wolves for a fair cause.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI Miami character, except the FBAU and other characters / agents that appear.**

 _Previously…_ _\- Former CSI Ryan Wolfe was sent undercover to dismantle a group of the Cuban and Italian mafia, years ago. - Lara Young said._ _Ryan's car completely derails on the road._ _\- Someone tried to kill Ryan, it is very likely that the members of the mafia are responsible.- Gary said._ _Three FBI agents entered the building._ _\- Ryan had contact with five other undercover police officers, who helped him if he could not be contacted. - Wells said._ _\- If they find out about these 5 more policemen, their lives are at risk. - Karl said softly._ _In Ryan's room, Yessika looked at him with compassion._ _\- We have the suspect in custody. - Caine said._ _\- They'll send more. - Yessika said sadly._ _\- And we'll catch them.- BoaVista said firmly._

 **》 》 Sheep in wolf's clothing 《 《** **-A month and a half later-** **Miami Dade Memorial Hospital, Miami - Day.**

For the moment, everything was fine. A month and a half ago, Ryan Wolfe was derailed from his path by a mafia order in which he participated undercover as an FBI informant; nobody knew about it until the tragic night in which a journalist made it viral in the media.

He was in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) for two weeks, until he showed improvement in his recovery; which he did, and moved to an intermediate therapy room, in which he recovered almost entirely.

He received visits from his patrol friends, his coworkers and relatives. He still had a police custody but it was not as strict as before. Finally, after a month and a half, Ryan was discharged but with the condition of not being alone during the first months and that he could not work in the cases as before.

\- I mean, I need a nanny and work as in my apprentice days. - Ryan said as he signed his discharge and his friend leaned against the wall.

\- Come on, Ry. I will take care of you in my house.- His friend said kindly.

\- No no no. I can not invade your house, Eric. I don't think Mrs. Romero, will be comfortable.- Ryan said looking at his friend with wide eyes - Do I have to use a wheelchair? I have a broken arm.- Ryan commented when he saw the chair that was brought by the nurse and showing his right arm in a cast.

\- Hospital policies.- said the nurse.

\- I'll take you.- Eric Romero was behind the wheelchair and began to push - Look, I know you feel worried about having to be watched by someone, but Dr. Divron said that if nobody was with you, something bad could happen to your wounds and you could not help yourself. - explained.

-When I was kidnapped and tortured by the Russians, I did not need someone to keep an eye on me and I do not need it now.- Ryan argued.

-But at that time, the blows were not serious enough to leave you interned for a month and a half, I repeat, a month and a half of which the two and almost three weeks you spent in Intensive Care.- Eric contradicted.

-I agree.-

-We arrived. Now you're free of the chair.- Ryan got up and leaned on the door of the vehicle, while Eric ran to return the chair. In one minute he returned and they both climbed into the car - Let's go home.- Eric started the car, starting to leave the parking lot.

-To my house.- Ryan insisted, causing Eric to roll his eyes, annoyed.

 **Wolfe's residence, Miami - Midmorning.**

Eric parked car not so close of the Ryan's house, more because Ryan doesn't want cars which don't belong to him, Lilian and his uncle.

When they got out, they met Delko and Caine reaching for them.

\- Do I help you? - Eric asked while walking with Ryan to his home.

\- Yes, we need to talk to wolfe.- Delko said.

\- Busy. Want to leave a message?- Eric shot.

\- Seriously? It is important that we talk with him.- Delko growled.

\- Return another- Out of nowhere, Ryan gasped and ran into his home, Eric saw the broken windows and the door open, he ran behind with sum concern - Ryan, wait! They can still be inside!- he was able to tackle him before he went to the house, behind them Delko and Caine appeared with guns drawn.

\- I have to enter. I have to enter.- Ryan insisted and at that time, Eric didn't know if the need to enter inside made Ryan block the disgusting odor or he felt it and ignored it.

\- Stay back, Mr. Wolfe.- Caine said, going inside with Delko in tow. They checked all the house, while Eric was calming Ryan. After a complete inspection, and even without finding the source of so ugly smell, the CSI came out, walking towards the two men.

\- There was no one and we didn't find the source of the smell. It smells like rotten meat.- Delko said. Ryan was released by Eric, walking inward of his home.

It was almost dark, except for the light of outside that entered by the door. Ryan took out a small control from his pocket, pressed a button and the lights turned on. The whole house lit and the four present were horrified. There was three wolves' bodies in the room: one under the sofa, another between the cabinets near the front door and one under the stairs. Not only that, on the wall facing right in front of the front door with apparent blood said: " _Remove the skin from the wolf_ ". Immediately, Ryan ran to the second floor, and ran into his room, with the other three after him. He opened his room wide and what seemed like a room simply disorderly by few thieves, Ryan knew, that was not everything. Sought a mixture of luminol that was in the bathroom, put in a spray and went to the wall.

-Mr. Wolfe.- Caine tried to stop him - You should let us process the scene, Mr. Wolfe.- said, but Ryan didn't heard and sprayed the luminol throughout the wall.

Indeed, Ryan'd intuition was right, since the wall turned pink and clearly showed the phrases: " _DURENROVEC will pay. RUNECORDEV goodbye_ ".

\- This is wrong. Very wrong.- Ryan murmured.

 **[Twenty minutes later]**

Patrol and two CSIs more, came to the scene after the call of Caine, cordoned off Ryan's house and began to take statements. As expected, Elias, Claire and Nora were also on the scene, for the unlucky of CSI as they had fights in certain cases, but for the moment everything was quiet. Ryan, however, felt something was wrong, he couldn't find out what was: he thought all that happened in the day, he wanted to find the reason for the vandalism beside threaten him and discover what was so much that disturbed him of the scene apart from what he found at home. It wasn't until at that moment when Eric mentioned go to the car to search water, which Ryan recalled certain things Lilian mentioned.

Ryan turned to see buildings near his home, and away in the third floor of a building exactly front of his home, he saw a man hidden and could swear that he saw a weapon between the bushes. Quickly looked to Eric and ran into him, just in time when the man began to shoot, Ryan pushed Eric, falling both to the floor and behind a car.

All officers began the shooting, covering with cars while Ryan embraced firmly an Eric very scared and trembling. More bullets appeared, and Ryan peeked slightly his head, reviewing the other high places. He managed to see in buildings diagonal to his home, two men more, one in every one. 'There are three snipers.' Ryan thought, looking in detail the positions: Shooter on the right was in the fifth floor, shooter on the middle building in the third floor and on the left, shooter in the fourth floor, the three hidden with shrubs, easily patrol could fail the shots.

Ryan didn't knew happened at that time. Literally. He didn't know if it was an act of adrenaline or the wrath that they have tried to hurt his best friend. Ryan turned around, with Eric in arms, and demanded Elias' backup gun, which was handed to him, and without doubt, Ryan pointed to the building on the right, shot and exactly hit the gunman. The same thing happened with the other two men.

Bullets stopped and Ryan was breathing heavily, all they turned to look at the duo with eyes so large that seemed dishes.

\- Ryan? Are you okay? - Eric asked worried, looked at him straight and noticed he was disoriented and apparently extremely weak - r

Ry- when he saw Ryan's shoulder, he froze - You are hurt! Ryan! - said person began to lose awareness and to pass out - Ryan! Talk! - Eric cried desperate and Elias with Duquesne quickly approached the duo.

\- Ryan, wake up! - Elias and Duquesne shouted, while at the background the patrol called the ambulance and reported an officer down.

 **[Two hours later]** **Dade Memorial Hospital - Noon.**

Three hours ago, Ryan got out of that hospital and surprise, surprise, an hour later Ryan was back for a gunshot wound. Two hours later, said person left surgery and was carried to a room for recover. Eric sat next to Ryan, looking at him worried, then looked at his hands recalling of having Ryan's blood.

\- You should wash it.- Ryan murmured with weak voice.

\- I thought you had given a sedant.- Eric looked at him and smiled slightly.

\- Doesn't work yet.- Ryan smiled - I am serious about wash it.- said sternly. Eric got up and went to the bathroom, while Yessika entered the room - Oh, no.- Ryan covered his face - I didn't do anything.- he defended.

\- Oh yes, young man. Nora told me what happened, don't try to fool me.- Yessika exclaimed crossing her arms - Elias' father said: "Without stressful situations" and you just go out of the hospital and you already put yourself in one.- scolded.

\- It wasn't my fault, we were ambushed.- Ryan argued defensively.

\- But you could have shouted "weapon" or something similar and not run out and throw down yourself with an extra body.- Yessika growled. Eric came out of the bathroom, lifting his hands in defense.

\- I'll leave you alone.- said, leaving the room.

\- I'm sorry. But I thought at that time, I just wanted to prevent Eric end wounded. I already had an Eric wounded in CSI, I don't want to have to suffer knowing I had the opportunity to save him.- Ryan said seriously, Yessika smiled tenderly.

\- What you did, despite crazy, was brave.- Yessika patted his head - But don't do it again.- said sternly.

\- Yes, mom.- Ryan rolled his eyes.

 **[Hours later]** **Unknown place - Night.**

The current head of the Italian-Cuban mafia arranged a meeting with one of his most loyal researchers: Michael Liuzzi. He did not wait much in that place, Liuzzi arrived dressed in black suit and black hat; They were facing each other.

\- Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto (I need your help)- Matías Giardone said - So che ci sono infiltrati dell'FBI nei manifesti RockANova e KlanKuv. (I know there are informants from the FBI in the cartels RockANova and KlanKuv)- he added. - Chi sono secondo te? (Who are them according to you?) - Michael asked.

\- Queste cinque. (These five)- Matías said taking an envelope out of his jacket, there were pictures of 5 people in it.

\- La tua teoria è ... (Your theory is ...?)- Michael raised an eyebrow.

\- Stanno smantellando i nostri affari. KlanKuv è scomparso e se la mia intuizione è perfetta, RockANova lo farà anche se non facciamo niente (They are dismantling our business. KlanKuv disappeared and if my intuition is perfect RockANova will do it too if we do not do something)- Matías explained.

\- Mmm ... Li indagherò. Saremo in contatto (Mmm ... I will investigate them, we will be in contact) - said the researcher retiring.

 **[Some hours later, the next day]** **Building of the FBAU, Miami - Day**.

The Conference Room was almost over the number of occupants. There were the FBAU team, the three Quantico FBI agents, Eric Romero, Caine, Duquesne and Delko; there was also an acrylic blackboard with the words _RUNECORDEV_ and _DURENROVEC_. This board was on the right side of the room, next to agents Wells, Esposito, Reynolds and Ryan, while the CSI were on the right side and in front of the door. Those of the FBAU were in the middle of both groups, even Gabriel commented that they seemed the neutrals of the meeting.

Once everything was ready, the meeting began.

\- Ladies and gentlemen. Let's start.- Gary said - We are in a delicate situation. There are five, possible, agents at risk and we already know, from Ryan's experience, what this mafia is capable of.- explained.

\- And who put Ryan in this situation?- Duquesne shot a glare at the Quantico agents.

\- You want to say something, say it.- Agent Esposito snapped at her.

\- You sent Wolfe to the slaughterhouse.- Delko grunted with a murderous look.

\- He wasn't in danger until that reporter announced it in the media.- Wells argued.

\- He was in danger from the moment you sent him as undercover and informant.- Caine growled.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, please, it's not the time to argue!- Erin shouted annoyed, silencing both groups - No matter at what moment he was in danger or if he ever was from his work as an informant, the only concern NOW is that this mafia not only threatens Ryan, but can threaten other five agents of the DEA who spent years working to dismantle drug cartels and NOW is our priority.- said pointing to each point.

\- How do we know that this mafia already knows about the existence of the five infiltrators?- Delko asked.

\- For the messages left at my house.- Ryan said softly, almost mimicking Karl's tone.

\- They do not say much. One says to skin the wolf and the other two, I do not think it was your undercover name.- Duquesne raised an eyebrow.

\- The rare words are anagrams.- spoke softly - In this case, the idea is to confuse and make no sense.- Ryan moved away from the wall holding a blackboard marker, approached it and began to write - If more attention is paid, it is discovered that the two words have the exact number of letters and exactly the same letters of this word.- finished explaining, showing the word " _UNDERCOVER_ ", then leaned against the wall again - I don't think they put that just to make me nervous.- he said.

\- Is it possible that they already know about them? - Wells asked.

\- I don't think they know. They probably know that there are but not who. - Ryan said softly - If they get to know their identities, they would be at greater risk - he added.

\- This is not good at all.- Esposito muttered.

 **[Two hours later]** **McClain's Residence, Miami - Day.**

Malia McClain was one of the undercover officers within the KlanKuv cartel. After the dismantling of the mentioned cartel, she was in contact with the others but not as much as before, and she was really surprised to receive a message from Ryan Wolfe, warning her that she should be careful because the mafia would go after her. If this was true, she had to find a way to put her family safe.

While thinking about this, she walked looking at her keys and went to her door when she noticed something that took her out of her pensive state. The door was open and there was a foul smell. Fearing the worst, she opened the door wider and encountered a horrible scene: there were rat corpses and almost rotten fish with a really disturbing message on the wall in front of her: " _Let's catch some rats_ " said the message. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and called 911.

 **[Minutes later]**

\- It's horrible.- Malia exclaimed - I get home and the first thing I find is a graveyard of rats and fish!- she added with disgust.

While the CSI of the day shift processed the scene; Ryan, Malia, Erin, and Agent Esposito were outside the house, talking and trying to comfort Malia.

\- And I found a cemetery of wolves. Literal.- Ryan said recalling the scene and shivering a little.

\- How did they find out? And who are they?- Malia demanded to know.

\- The mafia in which agent Wolfe was infiltrated.- Esposito answered. Malia widened her eyes.

\- Are you telling me that because of that journalist, not only Ryan but all of us are at risk?- Malia accused narrowing her eyes.

\- Yes.- Erin and Esposito said, Malia clenched her jaw furiously.

 **[Let's skip scenes]**

After several hours of research, they still did not achieve results. Another DEA agent, Luke Warren, was attacked during the course of the day; his car was vandalized and almost destroyed, he was only lucky not to have been inside it.

Ryan was sent to Eric Romero's house, since his house was still smelling disgusting and he would not even try to approach that place, even if he lived there.

Of course, the Romero family was happy to have him at home. Samantha Romero, mother of Eric, constantly walked behind Ryan taking care not to hurt himself again or to use the wrong hand by accident, although Ryan had already assured her that he was left-handed. Carlos Romero and his son, Eric, watched the interaction between the two with amazement and a smile, both trying to contain the laughter, although Eric failed miserably with the constant giggles he gave.

They spent almost four days and there were no news, luckily during that time, there were no attacks either; but Ryan was not so calm. They could be planning one, but it wasn't sure; Meanwhile, the investigation was still open.

Everything was quiet for several days that seemed like a dream, except today. It started with a normal day, sunny, quiet and without situations of risk. It LOOKED LIKE THAT. Ryan already had that feeling before, when he was at home after seeing such a horrible scene; and now he felt it again, discomfort, nervousness and worry. He wanted to put it aside, but the moment he did, a man in disguise electrocuted him with an electric baton leaving him on the floor, disoriented, while another man grabbed Eric and covered him with a rag. Within seconds, his best friend had been kidnapped in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything.

 **To be continue…**

 **In the next part "Sheep in wolf's clothing"**

 **Author's note: I decided to cut it because it was getting too long.**


	3. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing (Part 2)

**Title: Sheep in Wolf's Clothing**

 **Second Part**

 _Ryan already had that feeling before, when he was at home after seeing such a horrible scene; and now he felt it again, discomfort, nervousness and worry. He wanted to put it aside, but the moment he did, a man in disguise electrocuted him with an electric baton leaving him on the floor, disoriented, while another man grabbed Eric and covered him with a rag. Within seconds, his best friend had been kidnapped in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything._

\- Ryan ... Ryan ... - Jim said while saw his friend, stubbornly, get up the sofa office and heading off - Ryan, you must stay.- Jim insisted.

\- No, I'll not. They have crossed the line and I am not going to allow it.- Ryan snapped - I got attacked, other officers got attacked and our houses were vandalized. That's all I'm going to support. My patience have a limit and they crossed it by kidnapping Eric. I am tired of this bullshit.- yelled angrily and went out marching with a fury so large that seemed fire.

As his last name implies, he seemed a wolf looking for his prey. He came out of building to look on his own, while others of the FBAU stayed sighing.

\- This went from bad to worse.- Jim murmured.

 **Unknown Place - Day.**

Two men carried Eric into a room. Everything was dark, the only light was from the door open. In the middle of the room there was a wooden chair, they sat down the victim there, tying his hands behind him, and his legs on the legs chair; blindfolded his eyes and left.

Ten minutes later, Eric began in return to consciousness, tried to move and frowned to see that he couldn't. He tried three times more, noticed he was tied, sighed defeated. ' _Of course they covered my eyes._ ' Eric thought. Suddenly, he heard someone enter the room.

\- Oh, it can't be.- Matías Giardone's voice said - Eric Romero.- chuckled - I can't believe you are the one who maintains the emotional and moral balance in Ryan wolfe.- laughed evily.

\- Javier González ...- Eric growled, clenching angrily his jaw - Why this doesn't surprise me? Always have been for bad paths.- grimaced in disgust.

\- Before, that didn't disturbed you.- Matías approached and looked at his covered eyes - You have not changed in nothing.- smiled. Eric simply growled and spitted on his face.

\- Before, my parents thought you were good influence.- Eric shot and if he could see, he would give a glare.

\- Ah, true. The Romero. Samantha, she took care of me as if I was the second son she ever had... Carlos, who taught me soccer. Good moments.- Matías looked at him with hate - It was until you opened your mouth. I had to run away because of you and change my name.- he gave him a slap - And now, Ryan ranks what I had.- said almost whispering.

\- You not changed a lot. Your new family is the mafia. There is far to what you were before.- Eric said clenching and unclenching his hands. Matthias grinned evily and began to laugh.

\- You know what? ... Ryan will suffer when he discovers who was your old best friend.- Matías said and smiled more upon seeing Eric's face in horror.

\- Don't you dare to approach him or talk! - Eric yelled.

\- A little too late.- said chuckling and leaving the room.

 **Abandoned construction - Noon.**

Jane Parker and Wayne Cho were Ryan's good friends, even after he completed his mission, they maintained in touch by codes. They heard of what happened and obviously chose to help, secretly, but then they discovered that apparently the cartel RockANova, where worked as undercovers, suspected of them.

When they received a note to meet in a abandoned building, they were already sure that their boss and his two assassins would be there. Arriving almost to the center of the construction, a very open place, Luzio Palombi left his hiding with two assassins, these two surrounded Jane and Wayne, pointing at them with their weapons.

\- Waiting for someone? - asked Luzio - Perhaps some agent of DEA.- Luzio smiled and then growled - I didn't expected the betrayal- Out of nowhere, someone shot, injuring one of the assassins.

Again, someone shot and the other ended dead. Jane took out a weapon which was hidden in her hair and Wayne pulled out his weapon from his waist. Both targeted Luzio while he pointed to them.

\- There are two ways to finish this, Luzio.- the voice of Ryan Wolfe echoed in the construction, along with his footsteps firm - In prison or in the autopsy's table. Which you choose? - said closer to the duo agents.

\- Where's Eric Romero? - Jane requested firmly, but the head of the cartel didn't spoke.

\- I repeat the options. Behind bars or morgue. Where's Eric Romero? - Wayne demanded. Luzio put into account both options, sighed, launched his weapon to the floor, kneeling and placing his hands on the head.

\- Good choice.- Ryan said, with weapon in position.

 **[Thirty** **minutes after]**

 **Unknown place. Mansion - Noon.**

A group of the SWAT, the FBAU and Miami's patrol entered the mansion, weapons in position and screaming. Some gangsters in the place resisted and other simply knelt in surrender.

Meanwhile; Ryan, Jim, Gary and four DEA agents who were undercover (currently out) searched for the main room where Matías Giardone was. Upon arrival, they brought down the door and Ryan first than anyone, went to him, pointing his weapon. He stopped at a distance of 5 meters, Matías turned around with a satisfied smile.

\- Wow, wow.- Matías said - Seriously Wolfe, a simple civil will cause this condition? - showed the scene in front of him, with all agents pointing.

\- Where is he? - Ryan sued.

\- What if I don't want to tell you? - Matías teased.

\- Don't try his patience.- Gary warned.

\- Where's Eric Romero? - Jim exclaimed.

\- See ... How it feels to lose someone important in your life? - Matías said with a growl - You do crazy things, right? - laughed with evil.

\- So far, I didn't do anything crazy.- Ryan said, looking at him furiously.

\- You shot two people.-

\- Assassins. The life of my friends was at risk.-

\- You invaded my mansion.-

\- You kidnapped someone, there are witnesses and a video. Reason to search warrant.- said coldly without blink.

\- Do you think that you can beat me? I am the leader of a cartel and Mafia, in one week I'll expand my Empire and you'll be nada.(Nothing)- Matias mocked.

\- I know two people who had the same power. One ended after bars and one in the morgue, these two options are also for you.- Ryan said.

\- If you kill me, is murder in cold blood.-

\- If he kills you, is homicide own defense.- Luke Warren exclaimed.

\- Te preguntaré de nuevo.(I will ask again) - Ryan growled - Dove stai nascondendo Eric? (Where you are hiding Eric?) - Matías looked at him straight, took out a knife and tried to attack Ryan, but this one shot in the shoulder. When he fell, Ryan kicked his knife and stepped on his hand - Where. is. Eric. Romero? - growled.

\- Basement.- Matías said trying to put up with pain.

\- You kidnapped the wrong man.- Ryan said before heading down, followed by Jane and Jim.

They got to the door of the basement, Ryan kicked, opening it wide. - Stay away.- Ryan said pointing to the head of the assassin on the right. When they tried to make a movement, Jane and Jim shot, killing them. Ryan approached his friend, who was tied to the chair, he untied him with a little difficulty and after doing so, he hugged him strongly.

\- I was scared.- Ryan murmured.

\- I'm sorry.- Eric smiled, taking off the blinds of his eyes - I knew you will come.- he returned embrace.

 **[A month later]**

Eric had no complications after his kidnapping, of course he had an appointment with a psychologist, requested (ordered) by Ryan. As for the above mentioned, was also in psychological therapy, more to try to vent for all he had went through on the last 2 months and a half. Still recovering, some bones were still fixing and excessive effort wouldn't do well, which led to a Ryan annoyed to be with papers and papers.

But, however, all improved after. The mafia was totally dismantled along with the cartel RockANova and all the involved were in prison. A great teamwork of the FBI, DEA, and, to surprise of FBAU, also the CSI.

 **End.** **Completed chapter of two (three) parts: Undercover in Danger and Sheep in wolf's clothing.** **That was all for now, sorry if this part was short, but I am glad I made it.** **We'll see on the next case and chapter ... "Notice me"** **A/N: I hope you have liked it! As you know, it is my second time doing a fanfic and also is the continuation of the first. When I find a beta reader, I'll ask them to help me to modify any errors and I'll update these chapters.**


End file.
